


I Am Damaged

by OhVena



Series: Leave me to bleed [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: "Our love is god"





	I Am Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Heathers the Musical  
> "I am damaged" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlVxhg-HVCk
> 
> I cried while writing this, for JD and Saeran. They deserved better.  
> *After finishing V's good ending, I came back and completely re-wrote this based on his route, day 10. So if you've come back to re-read this, then you get to read another version!  
> *I feel as though MC seriously needed to go to therapy in V's route after all the shit she went through

**_"Incoming call: Ray"_ **

I looked at my phone in surprise before looking up at V, to see him still peacefully sleeping. Ray hadn't called in a while and I was honestly starting to worry. He had been another victim of Rika, brainwashed and drugged with the promise of happiness. I could tell the poor boy had never received any love and care as he immediately burst into tears at a mere compliment. He needed treatment and nurture, and I was still holding onto the hope that we could save him before it was too late.

"Hello, Ray?" I asked as I stepped out of the room to answer the call.

I could hear him take a relieved sigh before whispering, "(Y/N)... I'm so glad you picked up. I miss you... I missed hearing your voice"

"Ray..." My chest constricted at his words. He sounded so vulnerable.

"All preparations are complete, I did just as my savior asked... but I wanted to call you one last time"

One last time? It sounded like he was saying goodbye. "What preparations? Ray, let me help you. We can get you treatment, you can be happy with us."

He forced out a weak laugh before taking a shaky breath, and I could tell he had been crying. My throat tightened up as dread washed over me.

 _"I am damaged, far too damaged_  
_But you’re not beyond repair"_

"Ray..."

 _"_ _Stick around here_  
_Make things better_  
_‘Cause you beat me fair and square"_

My lips trembled from sorrow as I heard his heartbreaking tone. He had given up; felt as if his whole world was being destroyed as this was all he knew. 

 _"Hope you’ll miss me_  
_Wish you’d kiss me_  
_Then you’d know I worship you_  
_I’ll trade my life for yours"_

My eyes widened as his words registered, _"Oh my god-"_

_"And once I disappear"_

_"Wait, hold on-"_ I cried, horror building up inside me as I tried to look for Seven before he cut me off.

_"Clean up the mess down here"_

_"Not this way!"_ I told him, tears brimming in my eyes. He couldn't go through with this. We could get him help along with Rika. They could experience real happiness.  

 _"Our love is god,"_ I detected a rueful smile in his voice; he sounded hopeful and paused, almost as if waiting for me to confirm my love for him.

I glanced at V through the window and my heart shattered, I didn't reciprocate the kind of love Ray wanted.  

 _"Our love is god,"_ he repeated, his voice breaking from my lack of response.

 _"Our love is god,"_ This was hurting him.

 _"Our love is god,"_ He had begun to cry.

_"Our love is god,"_

I could hear a timer going off as I closed my eyes in agony, tears dropping onto my cheeks like heavy rainfall. I was powerless in this situation and the only thing I could do was be there for him till the very end.

 _"Say hi to god"_ I whispered before an explosion went off, cutting off the call.


End file.
